The Babysitter (Teddy x Lily Luna)
by octavianistwerking
Summary: Teddy catches Lily Luna in her room trying on seductive clothes. What's he going to do about it?


**Yay! First fic! Thanks to my awesome beta, Avalain Nightshade, for editing! Please review, flames accepted.**

Lily Luna Potter crept past her "brother" Teddy's room, careful to avoid the creaky floorboard on the left. She had snuck out into muggle London and visited Victoria's Secret. Since her parents and her brothers were out of town, she wasn't allowed to leave the house without Teddy's permission, though she didn't think he would care. After all, he'd been in his room all night, and only left once to use the bathroom.

Ever since she'd turned 14 two years ago, Teddy had become very distant with her. Perhaps it had something to do with their 9-year age difference, or maybe it had something to do with his blooming relationship with Victoire (which abruptly ended last year). Either way, their relationship had never been more distant. Lily missed hanging out with Teddy, though she'd learnt to make new friends and thus became very popular at Hogwarts. The thing she didn't get was the fact that Teddy was still very protective of her despite her being 16, but rarely said anything. Her mother told her that he was a boy and probably didn't want to busy himself with younger people, hence him still hanging out with James and Albus, who were 20 and 18.

Lily finally made it to her room. She quickly undressed and tried on the first piece. It was an underbust corset with leg straps that attached to the underwear. The blue color complimented her eyes, but she didn't particularly like it. The next piece was a pink lacy babydoll top with matching sheer underwear. Lily really liked that one. It made her feel like a ballerina. She did a few pirouettes just for good measure. The next piece was a purple nightgown,but it was so sheer, it couldn't have been created for anything more than temporary decoration. She went from garment to garment, trying on corsets, rompers, bras and underwear. Finally, she got to the bottom of the bag. All that was left was a black cross strap bra and cross strap underwear.

When Lily looked in the mirror, she was stunned. She looked wonderful. She was so busy looking at herself that she didn't notice Teddy staring at her from the doorway.

Teddy was almost fully hard. Up until her fourteenth birthday, he only thought of her in a sisterly way. But, as she grew older and began evolving from a girl to a woman, he began to develop feelings that went far beyond sisterly. Not only was it practical incest, but he couldn't help feeling guilty about it. Lots of boys liked Lily, anyway. They would wolf-whistle at her or stick their hands under her skirt or touch her in places that shouldn't really be touched by random people. Most of the time, she would laugh them off or blow a kiss at them. It made him angry that they would do this to her, but it also made him very, very jealous. That was why he would chase down the boys and hex them. Why would she flirt with them and practically ignore him?

It took nearly all of his willpower not to run to Lily and take her in his arms, and never let her go. Suddenly, their eyes met. Lily let out a small yelp. "Merlin, Ted! What the bloody hell are you doing?!"

Teddy blushed deeper than ever. "Um... I just..." His voice was about an octave higher than usual.

"Are you about to faint?" She placed her arm around his waist and hoisted him onto her bed. "What's wrong, Ted? Are you sick?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. I just... feel a little faint, that's all."

There was still worry plastered on Lily's face. "I'm going to go get you a few aspirin and a potion. Maybe you should try to sleep or something." She walked out of the room and closed the door gently behind her.

As soon as Teddy was sure that she was gone, he let out a long sigh and unzipped his jeans. It was a wonder that Lily didn't notice the enormous tent in his pants. It didn't take much for him to come all over his hand and her pastel blue bedspread. He felt a little guilty, but could feel his erection reforming as he thought about the way the tips of her wavy red hair swung against her round, pale butt. Her red locks reminded him of red velvet cake, one of his favorite desserts. He wondered if her hair tasted like red velvet cake. He could imagine Lily leaning against the wall in her lingerie, stroking her red-velvet hair with a lustful look in her dark blue eyes. Teddy could probably get drunk staring into her beautiful eyes. He'd loved her eyes since the day she was born. Heck, he'd loved her since the day she was born. Lily had to be the most beautiful girl on the planet.

His cock looked like an inflated balloon that was ready to burst at any moment. He had to relieve himself before Lily came back, but he didn't want to come in the same place as he had before, seeing as it was wet and sticky. He pulled out his wand, cleaned up his hands and the bed with a cleansing charm, and hoisted himself out of the bed. He still felt a little dizzy and of course, his member was as stiff as a board. Teddy rested one hand on her wall, and the other on his manhood. It hadn't ever been this hard, not even on the many occasions that he slept with Victoire. Regular wanking wasn't going to do the trick; he was going to have to find a woman to sleep with.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Lily gasped when she saw the scene before her. Teddy couldn't meet her eyes, and he wasn't sure that he would ever be able to again. She had put an old t-shirt on over her bra, but you could still see the lacy underwear held up by a few strings. He expected her to yell at him, perhaps slap him, but she didn't do either. She took his hand and sat him on the bed, as he furiously tried to stuff his growing member back into his jeans. "Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong, or am I going to have to guess?" She moved a little closer and gave his hand a firm squeeze. "It's okay, Ted. I'm here to listen."

Teddy racked his mind for a good excuse. "I miss Victoire. A lot." That was far from true, seeing as she was a bit of a control freak and she cheated on him, but it was the only thing he could think of. He even threw in a bit of convincing emotion.

"I'm not sure that's it." She scooted even closer.

"Look, it doesn't really matter. I'm just going to go."

She stood in his way. "No. You're not going to freeze me out like this again! I'm fucking sick of this! You've been practically ignoring me for the past two years! I never did anything to offend you. Why won't you talk to me?!"

Teddy blushed. "I've been busy!"

Lily looked appalled. "Doing what? Avoiding me? That's real mature."

That one hurt. He wasn't avoiding her on purpose. He just didn't trust himself around her anymore. But that wasn't her fault. She didn't deserve this. "Shut up," he muttered. "It's not any of your business." He folded his arms across his chest and turned away from her.

"So it's true! You do hate me! All I ever wanted was for you to be part of this family, and this is the thanks I get? You're pathetic, Edward Remus Lupin!"

Teddy was stunned. She'd never used his real, full name before. It made him mad. Really mad.

"Alright!" he yelled, shattering a vase with his arm. "You want to know why I've been avoiding you?! It's because I love you!"

Lily looked confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

He took a shaky breath. "I... I love you. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I love everything about you, and I didn't trust myself around you because of that. I'm sorry I was such a jerk."

Her expression softened considerably. "You like me?"

He nodded. "I should have told you sooner, but I was afraid of what you would say."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, Ted. I shouldn't have blown up at you. I just didn't understand at the time."

He placed his hands on her waist. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. I should have told you the truth from the beginning." She slid her nose beside his and their lips met.

The first kiss felt very awkward, seeing as they were practically siblings. But, as they both grew more comfortable with each other, their kisses became more passionate and meaningful. It made her stomach flutter, and she felt like she was really falling in love with him. He gave her a gentle push, and she fell back onto the bed, caressing his face and deepening the kiss. He entwined his hands in her fiery red locks, tangling his hands in her mass of hair. They stayed that way for a few minutes, simply exploring each other. Lily removed her hands from his face and took his shirt off slowly, revealing his toned chest. She used the tip of her finger to trace the indentions in his chest as he moved his lips down her neck and shoulder blade. He slid her top off, leaving her in nothing but her lingerie. She wrapped one of her legs around his and bit her lip. "Do you want to?" Teddy whispered, running one hand through his bright turquoise hair. "I'm not going to if you don't feel comfortable."

Lily's full, pink lips curled into a mischievous smile. "Please. Just do it. I trust you." She already had his belt off, and was in the process of removing his jeans. The large tent in his underwear had returned, and Lily could feel it against her leg as he began removing the bra that held her C-Cup breasts in. As soon as he got the bra off, Teddy took each one in his hand and began to knead them, making her moan. Their lips met again, and their tongues wrestled, though Lily eventually won. He slid one hand under her back and used the other to untie her underwear. He kissed her flat stomach, moving down to her opening. "Oh, Teddy!" she cried, clutching onto the sheets and opening her legs even further. Her slit became wetter and wetter as he licked and flicked his tongue in every direction possible. When she came, it reminded Teddy of drinking his first sip of tea; warm and sweet.

After another make-out session, he inserted her, and she tightened around his length. "Lily!" he yelled, sliding in and out of her slowly and gently.

"Harder!" she growled, digging her nails into his back. Teddy could feel the pleasure coiling up in his stomach, growing more intense with every thrust. She shuddered and screamed as she climaxed, releasing her grip on him. He came right after her, carefully removing himself from her.

Lily found her shirt and slid it on, which made Teddy pout. "Will you keep it off?"

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Ha ha. Not a chance, wise guy." She lay next to him and he rested his head on her chest. "Do you think we made a mistake?" she asked, stroking his turquoise hair.

He chuckled. "That was the best mistake I've ever made."


End file.
